


Spirit

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Holidays, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil catches Legolas preparing for Aragorn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Decorated/ing Trees” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/153917135000/my-holiday-themed-bingo-under-cut-you-can-make).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Halfway down the corridor, Thranduil stops, a flicker of white-blond hair having caught his eye. It isn’t unusual to find Legolas in the trees about their castle, but Thranduil still stops to see it every time. Even if Legolas is far past the age where he warrants a constant watch, he will, though Thranduil would never admit it aloud, always be his father’s little leaf.

Then Thranduil registers just what that greenleaf is doing, and he drifts forward through the open archway to cross the balcony. At the end of it, Legolas is half covered in thick branches dusted with a thin layer of early snow. Heedless of that powder, Legolas is fastening a silver trinket to a branch, several others dotting a path lower down the tree.

He doesn’t so much as look up, even when Thranduil asks dryly, “Legolas, what are you doing?”

“Decorating the trees,” Legolas answers as though that’s that. He finishes with his current bauble and produces another from the pouch strung at his waist. He climbs to the next branch to tie it in a similar fashion.

Thranduil is forced to press, “ _Why?_ ”

“It’s mid-winter,” Legolas casually replies, still not bothering to look. “And Estel will be arriving soon.”

Lifting a brow, Thranduil asks, “And since when does Lord Elrond’s ward garner such nonsense?”

Finally, Legolas peers over his shoulder to give Thranduil a withering look, as though _he’s_ the one acting obtuse. “It is a holiday amongst Men, Ada. The merchants of Laketown that brought the wine have spoken of nothing else since their arrival.”

Thranduil just scoffs, “Preposterous,” in regards to both his son’s emulation and the Men he’ll soon be sending back the way they came, wine or no. His reaction is one of habit, but inside, he privately plays over the meaning behind Legolas’ words. He isn’t sure how he feels about his only son and heir going to such absurd lengths for Elrond’s _mortal_ ward. 

Heedless of that, Legolas fixes Thranduil with a quiet look of finality and says, “It is important to me.”

Thranduil can feel his chest constrict. Their communication can be strained at times, but there’s a certain way that Legolas sometimes speaks to him which always plucks at his heartstrings. But he recovers himself quickly and snaps a tight, “Very well.” He turns to leave before any more sentiment can slip through the cracks.

But around the next corner, he passes Feren, and a raised hand stops the guard in his tracks. Too quiet for his son’s distant ears to pick up, Thranduil orders, “Have the trees decorated appropriately for Lord Elrond’s arrival. The wine merchants of Dale will have knowledge of this, but if you are asked, this command has not come from me.”

Feren merely nods in understanding. Thranduil knows it will be done.

He quickly resumes his pace before he can change his mind.


End file.
